Silent Relationship
by Veeson
Summary: Gokudera and Yamamoto have a weird relationship where they are together, but not really. At least Yamamoto thinks they are, but then Gokudera starts to act strangely...could he be wrong? (8059, or, Gokudera/Yamamoto) Romance/Humor/Angst. Oneshot. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hitman reborn or any of its characters

**Warning: **Gokudera potty mouth, maybe? Don't remember

**A/N:** So this is fic that came out of nowhere, simple inspiration really, so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Gokudera was acting weird. Well, even Yamamoto would have to admit that his explosive friend never acted in a manner considered normal, or any of his others friend and himself to be completely honest, so it would be more accurate to say Gokudera was acting stranger than usual. It started a month ago. First he started talking less than the usual, having less bark in his tone when he argued or shouted at Yamamoto and even cut the argument shorter than the usual. Eventually he stopped talking in Yamamoto presence altogether, replying with grunts, nods or snorts. He would try his hardest to avoid looking at the raven and making eye contact was strictly forbidden. When Yamamoto tried to get an angry reaction or rise out of the silverette he would simply snort and walk away, leaving Yamamoto rather confused but incapable of following him. In the last baseball game the swordsman had, he tried to look for the familiar smoker that always watched him from a secluded spot, absolutely convinced that he was completely hidden and that Yamamoto would never found out he was there. But this time he was either truly well hidden or simply not there at all. Their team won, but Yamamoto felt like he lost.<p>

After a month of cold shoulder the raven was starting to suspect he was being silently dumped. It's not like he and Gokudera were dating, officially or unofficially, but he felt they had something that could be turned into something, as vague as that sounded. Most of their friends had settled into a relationship; Ryohei had finally asked Hana out and they were going steady since then; Tsuna somehow found himself in a strangely secretly, but not quite really a secret, relationship with Hibari, he had no idea how that even happened but he knew Kyoko was happy for him, either clueless or never seeing Tsuna in a romantic way; Mukuro also had found himself a lover, the gender and name were a big secret that everyone was dying to find out; Chrome said she wasn't ready to have a relationship yet, she had a lot more she wanted to do and experience; Lambo was still a kid and Haru, who took a while to recover from her heart breaking when Tsuna revealed his new boyfriend, decided that she would only fall in love again if she ever found out a guy of Tsnua level, otherwise she would move to a mountain and become a hermit; That left Yamamoto and Gokudera.

Yamamoto truly believed they were going towards something. Neither of them ever went on a date, even though many girls and even a few guys asked them out . They were hanging out quite frequently lately, even if Gokudera still whined and complained about a lot of things related to the raven's personality. Yamamoto once noticed how small Gokudera's bento box was and he started to make extra for his own, sneaking some sushi and other delicious treats he knew how to make into his friend bento box without the silverette looking. The bomber never commented, simply ate it and looked content, and eventually stopped bringing a bento altogether. The baseball fanatic understood the silent request and started to make him lunches ever since, but the unspoken rule of never admitting that this was going on was always in effect. The raven always gave the smoker his lunch in a discreet manner, such as placing the lunch in front of him while he was talking to Tsuna or placing inside his bag or on his table when he wasn't looking or around, and on the other hand Gokudera never said anything, simply placed his hands together, thanked for the food and ate with gusto. This became a daily ritual and when Gokudera was feeling famished he would even grab the bento without looking at his personal cook and Yamamoto would just smile. None of their friends commented on it.

Eventually Gokudera started to show up for his baseball games, hidden in the shadows and trying very hard to stay incognito, but Yamamoto always spotted him out. Now it was his turn to be thankful for the silverette act, but to say nothing. He would never say hi or give Gokudera any hint that he knew of his presence, but he would wave and smile at him at times and pretend it was intended for the cheering crowd. Later that day or on the following he would ramble about the game, giving as much detail as possible since Gokudera failed to be there once again, and the storm guardian would simply complain and listen, but at times he would also ask questions or make comments on something that Yamamoto said. The raven was always surprised that the Italian was learning more about baseball to even understand the slangs and lingo used for that sport only, but he also liked to believe that when Gokudera replied or commented was only because he was so relaxed around the rain guardian that he let his guard down and would unconsciously encourage the conversation.

Not long after that Yamamoto would catch Gokudera glaring daggers at him from a safe distance, and that confused the rain guardian at first, until he figured out that the glare wasn't directed at him, but at his fans that would crowd him at times or even his friends from outside the mafia circle that would talk to him or ask him to hang out with them. At that time Yamamoto believed it to be jealousy and his grin was never bigger. Once the smoker even had the guts to glare at Squalo and when the long haired man turned his head to glare back he was truly scared of a fighting breaking out, but Squalo simply turned back to him with a smirk and walked away breaking into a roaring, loud laugh. Not that he wasn't jealous at times himself, he was simply more discreet. He sometimes noticed girls drooling or talking about the punk in his class, how sexy and cool he was, not to mention smart and a total badass, and the clumsy baseball player would accidently bump into them or kick a table, which was clearly on his way but absolutely invisible as a ninja. When that happened he saw Gokudera and even a few guys, rolling his eyes or letting out a quiet snort with a smirk in his lips, and he liked to believe that he was also flattered by his actions.

Their whole weird relationship continued like that, an invisible and, absolutely, silent give and take situation of mutual interested from both parties. Yamamoto did something to make Gokudera happy; the silverette would accept it without giving any acknowledgement or gratitude, but secretly be happy. Gokudera would do something to make Yamamoto happy; the raven would accept it without giving any acknowledgement or gratitude, but secretly have his heart felling slightly bigger inside his chest. Of course all their friends would notice these exchanges but would neither comment nor criticise, all having a mutual understanding that to each weird their own strange, absolutely illogical way of being with their weird soul mate.

But now, well, now Yamamoto had to wonder if it was all a lie created in his mind. Gokudera accepted his food because it was cheaper and he knew better than to try and argue when Yamamoto decided on something. He glared at Yamamoto because he was so popular, that was a danger and unnecessary for someone involved in the mafia. He showed up for the games and stayed out of sight because…. Well, because… _Tsuna was there_, a voice whispered in his head, _he was protecting his precious tenth._ The thought came uninvited and rooted itself in a way that Yamamoto could not get rid of it no matter how much he tried, and he felt his heart break slightly. It still didn't explain the cold shoulder he was receiving for the last month. _He's tired of you, get the hint,_ the voice whispered once more,_ how can he get a girlfriend or, even better, a boyfriend with you glued to him every hour of the day?_ Yamamoto clenched his fists to the point his knuckles were white and his short nails were almost breaking the skin of his palm, but then the image of him falling from the school roof and Tsuna diving after him came to mind and he took a deep breath to calm himself down. Nothing good would come from listening to his negative thoughts. With that in mind he stood up, gathered his stuff and left the lonely changing room, the voice in his head did not falter or vanish till he finally fell asleep. Maybe not even then.

The next day things did not get better. One of the rituals of their relationship, or imaginary relationship as Yamamoto was calling it now, was that they started to walk to school together. They had been doing it rather often with Tsuna before, but when the tenth started dating he would either leave slightly early to catch Hibari before any other student showed up or would walk to school with the man himself, resulting in both of his single guardians having to walk to school alone. At some point though they started to walk together, and not even Yamamoto himself knew how that started to happen, he was just glad it did. At days they would talk and laugh, at other Gokudera would shout and growl in annoyance and Yamamoto would be the only laughing, but at the best days they would say nothing and the raven would bath at the ghost feeling over his hand as they would walk so close their hands would almost touch. Almost. Sadly. But now he would walk alone. At the first day he waited for Gokudera so long he missed the first period completely, during the rest of week he remained to arrive late, but after that he would arrive on time, only with a much smaller smile. Today he accidently got up earlier than intended, his old habit of accidentally running into Gokudera in front of his house as the silverette passed by ready to kick in, but when he stepped out of the house memories of the past month returned and he let out a sad 'oh' all to himself.

He walked slowly to school wondering what he should do about this situation, he somehow knew that asking anyone about it would be a waste of time and trying to ask the man himself would result in Gokudera running away and missing school for god knows how longs. He sighed in defeat absolutely defeated by the lack of ideas, or enthusiasm of going through another day of Gokudera's cold shoulder. He was almost at Namimori High when he heard a loud squeal of joy, which he instantly recognised. Putting his trade mark smile in action he prepared himself as he turned the corner and saw his school coming into vision. What also came into vision, much to his surprise, was a loud and overjoyed Haru hugging a very, very red Gokudera who had his grumpy, but happy expression on his face. Yamamoto took a few steps back, returning to the corner he just turned, and glued himself against the wall. Haru and Gokudera. Hugging, Gokudera doesn't hug. Anyone. Ever, Tsuna, yes. Haru, never. _Stop trying to find an excuse to lie to yourself, they are clearly an item now._ The voice told him, softly and now louder than a whisper. Yamamoto could feel the crack in his heart deepen and spread slightly. He did not move for a long while, and when he did go into the building he had already missed the two first periods, but the ghost image of his two friends at the gate earlier in the morning was still present, forever frozen in time and in his mind.

The swordsman knew he was late for the third period, but even so he did not rush. The halls were empty and peaceful now, it allowed him to try and swallow what he had witness earlier. If his inner voice was right, and, god, he hoped it wasn't, he would have to accept it and not be able to say anything about it. After all, he and Gokudera were simply friends in the end, nothing more. But when he reached his class he would have to smile and joke and pretend he was ok. He wasn't ok. His heart ached with every step and every cell of his body wanted for him to turn around and run away to the safety of his house before anything else hurt him further. He should've listened to them, but he didn't. So as he walked along the empty corridors he started to hear a faint echo of voices, two in fact that he knew rather well. He knew straight away that he had to walk away, go as far as he could from the voices, but he didn't. He went looking for them instead. He walked fast, but carefully to not make a sound. With every step his dread increased but so did his need to get closer. It didn't take long for the voices to become distinctive enough for him to be able to understand what was being said. "I will warn you only once more, there will be no sort of affectionate action inside Namimori High's grounds. No hugging, no hand holding, no kissing, no gridding and, at any circumstances, no sexual activity." He heard Hibari's voice say in his cool and collected manner, but full of promise that there would be terrible consequences if not heeded. "Breaking any of those rules, especially the last one, will result in extreme punishment, including detention, voluntary work after classes and you being bitten to death." He added and the raven had to flinch at the thought alone, he knew that the worst part of it all would be having to do those things after Hibari had beaten the student to a pulp with his trademark tonfa bites.

He heard a familiar growl and snarl in response. "Are you kidding me, we can't even hold hands? What about you and Tenth? I saw you kissing him just the other day" Gokudera all but shouted and Yamamoto held his breath , he did not want to hear any more of this. Then why didn't his legs move? _Because once you are faced with reality there will be no excuse_, the voice said without invitation to speak.

"Oh?" Hibari replies calmly, by the sound of it he was smirking wickedly, "Did you ask him what he got after that kiss?" He asked and Yamamoto instantly remembered what day Gokudera was referring to. It was a long time ago in fact, back when the three of them still walked together to school. Tsuna had walked in the class seconds before the bell rang, announcing the end of their break, and a minute or two after a very flustered Gokudera had showed up. The brunette left eye was swollen, his arms were bruised and he had a small smudge of blood below his nose. "I kissed Hibari." He explained, much to his confusion since Yamamoto was sure they were already dating by then, "And after the kiss," he went on, blushing at the memory and the raven wanted to see Gokudera with the same expression, "He said that any show of intimate relationship within school ground is a violation against the rules and I had to be bitten to death." He ended with a small chuckle. After that Tsuna made Hibari agree to meet him either before the other students arrive outside of the school or to walk him to school. "Eavesdropping is also against the school rules, Takeshi Yamamoto." Hibari snarled bringing Yamamoto back to reality and, after a few moments of silence and the air being filled with blood lust, forcing him to step out of his hiding position. Gokudera lost all colour when he saw the rain guardian. "It's actually a good thing you are here, I was just explaining to this little delinquent that…" The cloud guardian started and Yamamoto wanted to be deaf even if for just a moment.

"WAIT!" Gokudera shouted, interrupting the leader of the disciplinary committee and getting both his and the baseball player attention. The later also wondered if he had a death wish or was simply mad to interrupt Hibari mid-sentence. "I understand, there is no need to explain it again, I promise to stick to the rules." He added quickly and rather loud, looking very flushed and desperate now. Hibari stared him down hard and for the next minute the air was so tense that it could be cut with a knife. Hibari gripped his tonfa so hard his knuckles went white and Yamamoto wondered if Gokudera would survive the inevitable blow. To both guardians surprise, Hibari simply let out a loud 'tsc', spun his tonfa and put them away back into his belt.

The terrifying raven turned away and started to walk away from the other guardians. "It is a good thing I didn't find anyone loitering or grouping around at the corridors today." He said calmly to himself and soon was out of sight. Yamamoto was very, very confused about how they managed to escape front that incredibly dangerous situation. Either Hibari was in an incredible, out of this world, happy mood or he was…_ no,_ Yamamoto though desperately to himself,_ yes, he is pitying you,_ the voice suddenly answered the unasked question, _he knows Gokudera found himself a lover and you are but yesterday's news._ It echoed cruelly. The raven stood there, staring at the silverette who, for once, didn't break eye contact. After a few minutes of silence Gokudera finally let his gaze fall towards the floor and opened his mouth to say something, and Yamamoto wasn't even scared any more, he simply wanted the truth, harsh and cold and heart breaking. Then the bell rang and both jumped, break time. Gokudera suddenly looked like he just remembered something and let out a small 'ah' as he turned around and ran away. The rain guardian followed him with his eyes as the corridors filled with students. He almost could hear the 'crack' sound as the crack in his heart got bigger once more.

After recovering himself for the second time that day, Yamamoto went looking for Tsuna. He needed to see his friend, to find him and be comforted by his presence, to bath into that feeling of 'everything will be alright' that Tsuna always irradiated. He looked and looked but he could find no sign of the brunette. He wasn't in their usual spot or any other place they would usually hang and Yamamoto decided to look behind the gym building and give up if still no luck. He didn't find Tsuna, but he did find out he is cursed. That can be the only explanation for him running into every possible scene that he did not wish to witness today. When he arrived at the back of the gym building he found Ryohei and Gokudera standing there by their lonely selves. "CONGRATULATIONS, TO THE EXTREME!" The blond shouted in a booming voice, "I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WOULD NEVER BE GET TOGETHER! IT TOOK YOU GUYS AN EXTREME-LY LONG TIME!" He continued just as loudly and Gokudera was blushing once again. Royhei pulled him into an embrace and all that the silverette did was roll his eyes and not resist. Yamamoto turned around and ran, as fast as he could with no particular destination.

He ended somewhere, inside the school, an empty corridor and he felt the voice approach, ready to say something cruel and, sadly, true. "SHUT UP!" He screamed before it even had the chance to start saying whatever it intended to.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked behind him and the rain guardian jumped in surprised, turning around to face his best friend. He was about to say something when Tsuna grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a run, he was too tired to do anything but follow. Soon they arrived at Shamal's empty office in the infirmary and Yamamoto gave the brunette a questioning look. "You looked like you were about to pass out!" He replied loudly, eyes full of worry for his guardian.

Yamamoto let himself fall into a nearby chair. "Tsuna," he heard himself whisper, "Does Gokudera have a girlfriend?" he heard himself ask and dared not to look at the tenth as he waited for the answered.

He heard his friend whisper a small "Oh, Yamamoto", which said more than any other answer could, but it was the following answer that truly slammed the truth to his face. "Probably. Or if he doesn't he plans to get one soon." Reborn said, standing on top of the table next to Tsuna dressed as a tiny, little doctor. Yamamoto eyes went wide and time stopped for him. He even missed the typical exchange between master and student where Tsuna would shout Reborn's name in surprise and the hitman would calmly say 'ciassu' back. "I saw him scribbling a bunch of ideas and formulas down on his notebook the other day with big words on the top of the page that read 'perfect date'." He added. Yamamoto heart broke and he started to hyperventilate.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted, "It's not like that Yamamoto, Gokudera actually-" He was interrupted mid-sentence as Reborn leaped and kicked him square in the face, sending the brunette flying across the room. "You shouldn't be giving away your friends secrets, stupid Tsuna." Tsuna simply sat on the floor and held a hand to his already swollen cheek. "But you already went and gave it away just now!" He countered, but Reborn simply stood with his head held high. "It's against the rules to give away anything that have been discussed between patient and doctor to other people.", to which Tsuna replied in a loud voice that he was not a real doctor. The argument was broken as Yamamoto stood up.

He gave Tsuna one of his small, trade mark smiles. "Sorry Tsuna, I'm not feeling very well, haha. Can you tell the teacher Shamal sent me home please?" He said and turned away, without waiting for an answer. As he walked, though dragged would be a more accurate word, home he felt a drop of water roll down his cheek and thought it was a shame that it was raining in such a bright and sunny day. He never considered how weird it was that when he got home, and let himself fall on his bed, that rain drops were still falling and rolling down his face. Eventually the rain and pain in his chest stopped as he was enveloped by darkness.

He enjoyed this darkness. Here he couldn't feel sad or pain as he stared at his broken heart lying by his feet. He also felt nothing when the scenes that he witness with Gokudera today replayed in front of him, again and again. It was like watching a show that he could not recognise and he almost laughed at how silly it looked. He felt a warmth on his back as something started to lean heavily on him. He turned around slightly, afraid of dropping whatever it was if he moved too brusquely, but the corner of his eyes only managed to glimpse more darkness and some white hair. "Stupid, idiot, baseball nut." He heard being said in an annoyed whisper as everything around him faded away and the warmth from his back spread all over his body.

Yamamoto slowly opened his eyes, blinking a lot as he tried to get himself back into full consciousness and remember what happened. He felt like he shouldn't. His eyes felt raw, his mouth and throat were dry and his body felt heavy. As he looked around he noticed he was in his bed, illuminated by a small candle slightly far from him, covered all the way to his neck by his bed cover and had a damp cloth on his forehead. He didn't remember doing any of that. Maybe his dad found him and sorted him out. He slowly set up, very slowly because his head was ringing, and he concluded he was having all the after effects of a good night out without the joy and memories brought by the alcohol on the previous day. He looked down and noticed he was still in his school clothes, which was weird since his dad would most likely have changed him into his pyjamas. He opened his mouth and tried to call him out, but nothing came out except a sharp pain, he needed a glass of water desperately.

He stood up and went towards the kitchen, always very slowly to not make the ringing worse. He heard noises coming from the kitchen and wondered if dad had closed the bar for him. As he approached the living room he saw a note, 'Kakashi, I had to go to Tokyo to sort out a deal with a client that wants me cook for some big party. He promises to pay well. We're having a huge celebration after I return. I should be back in a day or two. There's food on the fridge and don't worry about the bar, it will survive being closed for a day or two. Love, dad.' Was written in the unmistakeably hand writing of his dad. Which raised the question of who was in the kitchen. Yamamoto was in no shape to fight, even if it was a simple thief.

When he entered the kitchen he was more shocked than he would be if he saw an elephant and a bear having a polite game of poker in his kitchen. It was no one other than Gokudera, his hair being held together in a small pony tail in the back of his head, an apron covering most of his body and a big pan heating on top of the oven, which he was stirring with a wooden spoon. For a moment Yamamoto wondered if he was dreaming, hallucinating or dead and gone straight to heaven. As he stood there with his mouth wide open Gokudera looked to the side and finally saw him there. "Oh, good, you are up." He said casually as he walked towards the raven and put his hand over his forehead. "Seem like your fever is gone." He said pulling his hand back, but Yamamoto had to wonder if that was true since the place where the silverette touched felt like it was on fire now. "Here, drink some water and take this." He said giving Yamamoto a big glass of water, full to the brim, and a small pill, it looked like aspirin. The smoker glared at him and the raven almost robotically swallowed the pill and emptied the glass in one go. Gokudera nodded and returned his attention to the pan with the unknown contents. "Now I don't think cold fish is a good idea for you since you look like you are on the verge of death, so I'm making us some spaghetti with Bolognese sauce, are you ok with that?" He asked as he turned to glare at Yamamoto once again, but the raven simply gave a weak shake of his head, which was a simple motion of his head to one side to the other twice very slowly that couldn't be quiet qualified as shaking. Gokudera nodded once more and focused on the pan again.

"Are you going to take a shower before dinner or after?" He asked, but the swordsman was too much in a daze to answer and also had the slight fear that if he said anything the illusion would vanish and he would find himself alone in his kitchen. "I don't really mind if you don't but you really should take a shower before you go back to bed again. Don't forget to be careful with the candle, I can see you burning the house with how clumsy you are. Knowing your own stupidity I didn't want to take a chance of you waking up in a fully dark room and tripping out of the window or whatever, but you guys don't have any sort of lamp here. The only thing I could find was that candle, it's like being back to medieval times." He finished and looked at Yamamoto, the raven hasn't moved even an inch, he was barely daring to breathe or blink. "Well, don't stand there like the moron you are, sit down before you faint! I am not carrying you up those stairs, if you faint you are spending the night on the floor!" He ordered in annoyance and Yamamoto snapped back to reality, this was no illusion.

The baseball player moved and sat himself down on a chair by the table. "W-what…what are you doing here?" He asked quietly, his throat still feeling too raw for him to try talking any louder, and Gokudera glared at him like that question was not extremely retarded but also incredibly offensive.

"What else could I be here for if not to check on you, idiot?" He snarled between gritted teeth. He looked down upon his pan once again, stirring the wooden spoon in lazy circles. "The tenth said you weren't feeling very well so I came to check on you. When I got here the front door was open, though you forgot to leave the note 'please, come in and help yourself to whatever you wish' for anyone that walked by, and called out to or your dad, but since there was no answer I let myself in. I saw the note and went up to your room, only to find you collapsed, half hanging out of your bed. I thought you were dead for a moment, but no such luck…." He added harshly, but his tone sounded more terrified than cruel, "So, being the kind man I am, I tucked you in, took your temperature, found some old, dirty rag and wetted it before tossing it on your head. Can't have one of the tenth guardians dying on my watch, bad for my reputation as a perfect right hand man." He added with a nod to himself. "Then I felt hungry and decided to cook us dinner, I was going to wake you up when it was ready but you are as impatient as ever." By time he finished he was placing a plate in front of Yamamoto, a perfect presentation of mouth watering spaghetti, covered in a rich red Bolognese sauce, sprinkled with some sort of green seasoning, grated cheese and a leaf at the very center. Gokudera sat across him but didn't have a plate.

Yamamoto blinked, he was having a very, very hard time trying to process everything that was happening, and reach for a fork. He carefully filled it with the rich food, still waiting for everything to vanish like an illusion made by a mist user, and brought it to his mouth. It was so good he wanted to cry. "It's delicious." He said looking Gokudera in the eyes and giving him a huge smile. The silverette went bright red and looked away.

"Good, eat it all." He ordered and mumbled something about there being seconds if he wanted more after and Yamamoto simply chuckled at how cute he was. They sat in a comfortable silence as Yamamoto ate and Gokudera watched him like a hawk. The raven helped himself to two more full plates before leaning back on the chair and saying he was satisfied. Gokudera nodded, back to his normal colour now, and took the plate away to the sink to wash the dirty stuff.

Yamamoto watched him with a content smile and felt a warmth filling his whole being. Gokudera would make a great husband. He was loud mouthed, rude, whinny, smoked like a chimney, bad tempered, but loyal. Whenever he was needed he was there, leaving his usual grumpy mask and pride out of the door. He wanted to marry that man. He would never be able to, but he still wanted. Yamamoto let out a sigh, not sure if it was from defeat or contentment, and looked down on the table, suddenly finding two small pieces of paper there. Curiously he grabbed them and brought it closer for inspection, they were tickets for the next month baseball game which would be held in the biggest stadium in Tokyo and starring his favourite team. His jaw dropped once more. He looked up to Gokudera but he was still with his back to him, focused on washing the dirty stuff. "What's this?" He asked in a small, surprised voice.

Gokudera snorted and stopped moving. "What does it look like? Baseball tickets of course." He said in a mocking tone, "I got them so we could go together, that stupid team you keep harping about is going to play." He continued an silence befell the room. "So? Will you come with? As my date?" He added in a much shyer voice than Yamamoto had ever heard Gokudera use before.

His brain stopped, it broke down and he had no idea what was happening or what to think. "But….you…Haru…." He mumbled and Gokudera suddenly turned sharply and gave him the most cold glare Yamamoto had ever seen, this one was even on par with Hibari's.

The bomber stomped towards the raven and slammed his hand down on the table. "Oh, I see. I come here, take care of your sorry, sick ass, cook for you, get you stupid tickets for a stupid Baseball game and you tell me that you want to go with that noisy woman. Fine, excuse me while I let myself out!" He screamed and tried to dash past Yamamoto, but his hand flew and held the angry guardian wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

"I thought you were dating Haru…" Yamamoto whispered weakly, just saying that out loud hurt and Yamamoto couldn't help but flinch. Gokudera turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"When I think you couldn't be any more of an idiot…." He whispered to himself as he leaned down to get on Yamamoto's eye level. "Why would I ever date such an annoying and loud woman? Not even if I lost a bet or was ordered by the tenth himself! Not to mention that I already have you, why would I need anyone else, stupid." He said in a low voice, it wasn't a question. Yamamoto was still trying to process, to understand it all, and was failing miserably. Gokudera groaned and rolled his eyes, mumbled something about his brain only working when it involved baseball and closed the distance between them, gently –which was a surprise considering this was Gokudera- placing his lips on top of Yamamoto's and sighing in happiness. It was a gentle kiss, lips barely moving as electricity ran across their bodies, and when Gokudera pulled Yamamoto automatically leaned forward. "Understand now?" He asked in annoyance, cheeks slightly red.

Yamamoto beamed. "Yes." He replied as kissed the man he loved once more.

Later on Gokudera explained that he was trying was trying to figure out the perfect date to take Yamamoto, especially since he never made a move himself, and had to distance himself for that. When he finally did figure out he just couldn't find a chance to ask. "Every time I even got close to, you kept staring at me those big eyes, and suddenly everyone would go quiet as well and we were only missing a massive spotlight above us! So I couldn't." Gokudera explained and Yamamoto did remember a few times where the silverette would come to him, stare, open his mouth only to close it soon after, give a small shake of his head, snort and walk away. That explained a lot. "And you are so dense! Everyone figured out and were giving me a hard time, but you kept looking at me like a homeless puppy and as clueless as a fish out of water!" He added. It seemed that everyone was congratulating Gokudera on his decision, including Haru earlier that morning. Ryohei provided him with the tickets, he seemed to have a connection with someone inside and managed to get him the best seats for the price of average, slightly bad seats. Hibari decided to make sure he was aware of where Namori High stood in regard to couples, same gender or not. Yamamoto laughed all the way through the story, which only riled Gokudera up as he called him more and more rude names.

When the date for their first date came they weren't even nervous and the first thing they did was what they wanted the most, to hold hands. During one of the intervals one of those 'kiss me now' cams caught them. Yamamoto laughed and Gokudera blushed as he sank deeper into his seat. When the raven pulled him into the kiss he didn't turn away though. It was a spectacular first date and they even manage to get a picture of their kiss as a souvenir. When they got home they had something else to add to the list of 'spectacular' and 'first', but there was no souvenir of that, save for the memories, body marks and fatigues that followed the next day.

After that their relationship was absolutely official and open to the world, but, funny enough, nothing changed. Every single habit that they had created towards each other before that awkward month returned, the only difference was that now they could acknowledge them. Some days Gokudera would thank Yamamoto for the lunch and tell him how delicious it was. Other days Yamamoto would tease Gokudera and how jealous he was every time a girl talked to him. There were days that they decided it was a good day to die and ignored the rules Hibari had warned them about. They weren't too sure if they regretted it after the punishment or if it was worth it. They broke the rules more than once. Yamamoto never told Gokudera his heart broke that day, but he knew the silverette was aware of that. Whenever either of them remembered that fact they would look into the other eye and say 'I love you, never forget, never doubt.' And all would be well again.

Yamamoto never heard his inner evil voice again.

**A/N: **This hit me out of nowhere, seriously. I had to write it. I was just reading my other one shot when I wondered what would it be if Gokudera was the one in more control in the relationship, not that this Gokudera was **that** much more in control than Yamamoto, and this just happened. In my head it was a lot lighter but then as I typed it down I noticed it was actually kinda heavy. In fact I am still inspired enough to write another one shot to follow this with a _lot_ more angst! I won't cause I have two on going fics to complete.

Also, in case anyone still reading this, here are a few things I couldn't add to the fic because it wouldn't fit or Yamamoto didn't catch on or I didn't explain properly maybe:

Gokudera was fully aware that Yamamoto saw him hiding in every game, he did it on purpose, in fact he was present during the last game but was hiding in a way Yamamoto wouldn't see him.

It wasn't the fact that Gokudera actually talked back to Yamamoto during his baseball rants that surprised Yamamoto, it was the fact that Gokudera knew enough to understand what he was actually saying.

During the food scene there's two clear contradictions, Gokudera claims to be hungry but said he was going to cook for **both** of them and then didn't even bother to make himself a plate, even when Yamamoto decided to go for seconds or after he was done. Gokudera had seem Yamamoto in bed and his kitchen and easily deduced that Yamamoto hadn't eaten all day, that's why he went out of his way to cook. Yamamoto would notice that later, but he was too brain addled during the scene to catch these details.

Hibari did not hit Gokudera because he didn't want to waste his time if he fought back or cleaning up after it, or even get caught up in the moment and keep on hitting him. He had a date lunch with Tsuna in his office. He did track Gokudera down later and hit him square in the stomach.

Besides that one kiss, Tsuna manage to break the rules many other times and Hibari never stopped, but he always bit Tsuna to death and found a way to punish himself later.

Reborn had meddled in the affair of all those couples mention in the fic, he claims that without his helping hand nothing would've happened. Tsuna would always disagree.

Well, that's it, not really anything great, most of those details are completely pointless or probably guessed/noticed by you, readers, but I do hope you enjoyed the fic nonetheless. Ta-da.


End file.
